Needing
by fireun
Summary: bedside thoughts, missing socks, rumpled clothes, spilled sweets, and watari scheming. romantic angst, zany antics, and shonen ai fluff. TzusukiXHisoka takes place sometime after Kyoto arc.
1. In which it all starts

_Shhh...it's alright. I hate it when you look distressed. Any time before this I would think you would be offended to know I am sitting here at your bedside, watching you sleep and trying to chase off the nightmares. Any other time. Right now I don't know what you would think. My world has flipped through so many convoluted reflections of normalcy that I don't quite know what to expect. _

_Reflex is to stroke the nightmares away from your brow, ready to leap back in chagrin should you awake. The reality is I don't know what would be in your eyes if you woke right now, but I hope that it wouldn't be all anger._

_We are both without our masks now. Oh, we still have them in place for everyone else to see, but they don't work on each other. We have seen too much, you and I. I am sure that is what troubles your sleep right now; somewhere between the insane actions of a perverse doctor and the very fires of hell your mind is huddling. I can see it there, in the line on your brow. _

"_Shhh."_

_You followed me where no one else would. Let me sit here with you and guard your sleep, chase the night demons away. It is the least I can do. You realize I am only here because of you. For you. The sight of your terrified eyes, your arms around me, and your desperate plea for me to stay...that is why I am here. For you. For you I mean something. Do you have any idea how much that goes towards fixing the split ends of my own sanity and emotional jigsaw puzzle? _

_Of them all, you know me best. You have seen what is inside me, and you still asked me to stay. You told me I am human, held me as I wept, walked me away from the edge._

"_Thank you."_

_It almost seems silly to be sitting here, engrossed in the feel of your hair as I smooth it back, the soft sound of your breathing. It seems silly, and completely out of character. I never want to be close to anyone. You of all people should understand that. I think you do. We are both just as inept at being open. _

"_Look at all I keep putting you through..."_

_You must be miserable. I mean, you can't be comfortable at all with this feeling, this emotional tangle that resulted in my desire to wipe myself out of existence. I know I am not used to being needed as much as you need me. I am used to being wanted. Tatsumi, Watari, the rest of them want me around. But I am not so sure I could ever describe them as needing me. It is a strange feeling. I am not so sure I know what to do with it._

_Well, except sit here and try and make your sleep as restful as possible. I really don't know what else to do with you. You seem so uncomfortable with contact, and I know why, but it leaves me at a loss. I want to hold you, comfort you, love you..._

"_I love you..."_

_And I am so tired..._

Hisoka crawled out of a pleasant sleep, poked and prodded by the feel of someone in the room who was part content, part exhausted. Tsuzuki sat, half in a chair at Hisoka's bedside, and half on the bed, and was most definitely asleep. One arm stretched out across the covers to where one of Hisoka's own most likely been before he had stirred into wakefulness. The thick, fluffy quilt seemed quite stifling for some reason, and Hisoka decided it was time to get himself out of bed before he became as lazy as his errant partner. Extracting himself from lovingly tucked in blankets, without waking Tsuzuki, was going to be quite the task. With a quiet hiss of frustration Hisoka attempted the process. If only the wall wasn't at one side, and Tsuzuki at the other. Things would be much easier if he could just kinda...roll out the side of the blankets. His only options appeared to be to worm his way out through the foot of the bed inelegantly, or to wake Tsuzuki and demand he move. His hand was halfway to Tsuzuki's face, ready to cuff him into wakefulness when the situation hit him. Tsuzuki, who had tried to immolate himself out of guilt and grief, who was still far too worn out for anyone's comfort, had apparently spent the night looking over him.

"You are an idiot." He said it with more resignation than distaste, pulling his hand back to pinch the bridge of his nose more out of habit than to quash a headache. Indignity it was then. Cautiously he wiggled down through the blankets, gambling on the fact that Tsuzuki was still a deep sleeper. _'If anyone comes in and sees me doing this, I will smack Tsuzuki for good measure...'_ Thankfully no one appeared to usher either of them to work, late as they both were, allowing Hisoka to slide off the foot of his bed in relative peace and plop down in a disgruntled heap amidst a sheet that he had pulled free with him. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he turned his baleful glare to the sleeping, slightly snoring, Tsuzuki, who twitched and moved a bit in his sleep as it sensing his partners ire.

Hisoka watched, bemused as Tsuzuki then managed to ooze out of the chair as he stretched in his sleep, causing him to puddle onto the floor, catlike, without waking. Almost jealous and definitely amused, Hisoka stared at his blissfully asleep partner, not noticing the slight grin that pulled at the corners of his own mouth. It was good to see Tsuzuki sleeping someplace that wasn't at his desk, head pillowed on his arms and a mountain of paperwork. Contentment rolled off of Tsuzuki as he slept, curling himself against Hisoka's bed, and Hisoka sighed, breathing deeply as if he could put a pleasant scent to Tsuzuki's sleepy delight. _'Now we are both on the floor and no one at all is on the bed. This would be amusing if I didn't think he just curled up on my socks...'_

Ok. It was amusing even with Tsuzuki now sleeping on Hisoka's only clean pair of socks. The pair he had set out last night before bed. Along with his pants...and shirt....Tsuzuki was nesting in his clothes. For some reason this was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen, and before he could stop himself, Hisoka found himself chucking quietly. How uncharacteristic of him. Sitting on the floor, dressed only in the shirt he was too tired to take off the night before, atop a wrinkled sheet, laughing because his partner was sleeping happily on his pants. It felt so good to laugh. A moment later, tears rolling down his cheeks with suppressed mirth, he tried to roll Tsuzuki over in order to liberate his clothing.

The stealthy process succeeded in rolling the sleeping Shinigami over, but managed to move him in such a way that Hisoka's hand brushed his cheek. An electrical shock of satisfied happiness shot through the empath, making him pause, his touch lingering. Tsuzuki was happy. He was happy to be in his partner's room, watching over him. The fact Hisoka was _there_ made him happy...Stunned, Hisoka stroked back an errant bit of Tsuzuki's silky soft hair. This was why he tried so hard not to touch his partner. He didn't know how Tsuzuki felt, didn't want to know. He had been so afraid that his partner had resented him for asking him to stay, for saying he needed him. It was the opposite...the complete opposite. Tsuzuki needed acceptance, needed to be _needed _so badly...By asking him to stay, Hisoka had made him so very happy...

"What am I going to do with you, baka?" Hisoka's quiet inquiry was rich with insecurity. "I don't know how to handle this very well. I don't know how to show how I feel..." He ran a hand through his own hair, breaking contact with Tsuzuki, though his emotions still wafted through the room, muzzy and warm with sleep. "I don't know how to express myself...but I am willing to give it a shot." A decision reached, he tugged the last stubborn centimeter of pant leg free and silently dressed. Sock-less, pants a wrinkled mess and his shirt looking, justifiably, as it had been slept in, Hisoka left the room to head to work.

"I wonder if something has happened to Bon..." Watari glanced at the set of empty desks, biting his lower lip in a sort of perturbed consternation. Tsuzuki's desk being empty an hour after he was supposed to be there was almost normal. He would run in any minute now, a bag of donuts or muffins or some other assorted collection of pastries clutched like the grail in one hand, his tie most likely not only askew but dusted with cinnamon and sugar, all that would remain from the quick ingestion of that one sweet he couldn't possibly wait for on his way in. Hisoka though was almost religiously on time, if not early. Personally Watari believed the boy was not only trying to show up his impossibly distractible partner, but also trying to make up for the loss in work time Tsuzuki's amusingly predictable behavior produced.

Tatsumi blinked. Tatsumi took off his glasses, cleaned them, and replaced them carefully on the bridge of his nose. Tatsumi closed his eyes, took a deep cleansing breath, then looked again.

"Bon!" Watari bounded forward, his long mane of blonde hair trailing cheerfully behind him. Hisoka had indeed arrived, customary scowl firmly in place on his face, wide emerald eyes heavy with an emotion Tatsumi didn't need empathy to decipher; chagrin at his tardiness.

But that is where normalcy ended and some sort of confused doppelganger took over. Hisoka's usually immaculate clothing was not only rumpled in a most discouraging way, he didn't even have socks on. His hair was even mussed. Tatsumi tried pushing his glasses harder against his nose, as if this would change the bizarre image in front of him. "Hisoka? Is everything alright?"

To Tatsumi's amazement Hisoka blushed. "I am fine." The empath muttered, suddenly intensely interested in his bare feet.

'_I want to hold you, comfort you, love you...I love you.'_

Hisoka's blush deepened, the memory of Tsuzuki's emotions tickling the corner of his mind. The man had been so damn happy about being near him. It was confusing and unexpected, not to mention almost tangibly embarrassing for someone whose usual mode of interaction involved abrupt statements and as little physical contact as possible. He had been more than willing to accept that Tsuzuki had some sort of feelings for him when back in his room, where there was no one to judge or laugh. In front of his coworkers though...that was completely different. Not professional at all. Then again, bare feet were hardly to be considered professional. _'Ah, shit. I don't have socks. That has got to look stupid...'_

"Bon? Do you have a fever? Are you ill?" Watari bopped around his friend, wanting to verify arcane medical things like temperature and pulse, but Hisoka skillfully dodged out of the way.

"I am fine, Watari," he snapped, "and I have a lot of work to get done." Hisoka bowed slightly to Tatsumi, his bearing stiff and formal, radiating discomfort and displeasure. As he went to dodge one last attempt from Watari to make sure his "bon" was alright, Hisoka's bare feet lost their hold on the immaculate floor, sending him to land on his tailbone with a very solid thud.

'_I never thought I could wish Tsuzuki would have spilled something sweet and sticky onto the floor...'_ Hisoka glared at his bare toes, too overwhelmed by the past few hours to even contemplate climbing to his feet.

" 'Soka!!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki bounded into the room, expressive eyes wide with a frantic concern at seeing his partner on the ground that made Hisoka wince. The terminally late Shinigami had finally woken up enough to realize what time it was and had scrambled to work, his usual serendipitous timing causing him to enter the office just in time to see Hisoka go down.

"I am fine Tsuzuki!" Hisoka attempted to explain the situation before Tsuzuki started to fuss. He hated it when Tsuzuki fussed over him...

'_No you don't.'_ The thought made Hisoka recoil as Tsuzuki knelt beside him, spilling a half dozen cinnamon buns onto the floor. Disregarding his snacks he peered into Hisoka's face. Tsuzuki's lack of concern over sweets he was most likely planning to hoard all day, combined with a memory of the man asleep at his bedside, made Hisoka want to cry. He was sure his face was attempting to scrunch up in preparation for a most undignified fit of bawling. This was not how he envisioned his day going...

" 'Soka..."

"I said I am **_FINE_** Tsuzuki."

Watari stared. Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. Tsuzuki cringed. Hisoka pulled himself to his feet and stalked to his desk where he sat down and attacked his paperwork with a single minded seething anger usually reserved for Muraki.

"Well. That was unexpected." Tatsumi hauled Tsuzuki to his feet then attempted to salvage the scattered sweets.

"It's alright Tatsumi...I erm...I have some work to do so I will go do that now." Tsuzuki flashed them his brightest smile and pelted from the room.

Tatsumi carefully gathered up the last of the abandoned rolls with a sigh. "I will put these on his desk. I am sure he will be hungry later and I _know _he doesn't have the money to purchase more."

'_I really screwed that up. Shit. Why did I have to yell at him like that? But he knows I don't like being embarrassed. I hate being the center of concern. It makes me feel like some sort of...exhibit. I don't want people paying that much attention to me. I am not used to it. That is probably what bothers me about him so much. He is always so concerned. I don't know what to _do_ Tsuzuki. I don't know how to interact with you with you _feeling _like that. You ass. Cut a guy some slack, ok? I don't hate you, I just don't know what to _do_ with you. Sure, I begged you to stay here with me. Do you know how much that took? How much effort it took for me to even be that open with you? I don't want you to leave. Not ever. I have never needed someone like I need you. Do you understand how that scares me? I am the independent, arrogant little prick of a partner you have been patient as a saint with. Can you understand how weird it is to me to suddenly want to curl up in your arms and cry? No, not because of you, you dolt. Because I am scared of being this...needy, and this happy when I am with you. I am cranky, I am not supposed to be sentimental. Gah. We both have our facades, don't we? You idiot. You scared the shit out of me that time with Touda. Nothing like a brush with death to remind you how much you need someone...'_

"...home?"

"Eh?" Hisoka looked up from his paperwork, blinking blearily, and Watari could not help but chuckle.

"I was asking if there was anyone home in there, bon." He poked at the paper currently in front of Hisoka with a grin. "Simple reports don't usually take you two hours to go over. Something on your mind?" Watari's grin turned a bit evil as he watched Hisoka flush slightly. _'Someone?'_

"Sorry. I think I am just a little overtired." Hisoka gestured apologetically at his rumpled clothing. "My brain must have wandered off for a bit there. I had a bit of a rough night."

'_I am sure you did...!' _Watari nodded his sympathy. "Want me to see if I have anything in the lab to help you sleep?"

Hisoka normally trusted Watari's potions just about as much as he trusted Muraki's smile, or Tsuzuki's promise of just one more sweet, and the almost wicked joy he felt off of the scientist made him even more suspicious of his friend's intentions. "I should be alright Watari. Thank you though for the consideration."

Watari beamed at his friend. "If you need anything, _anything_ at all, don't hesitate to ask, bon!"

Again with that wicked amusement...Hisoka nodded warily and watched Watari bounce off. _'Is there something going on that no one is telling me about?'_ Hisoka shook his head once in bewilderment and turned his attention to the papers piled neatly on his desk. When in doubt, work. _It will all either sort itself out or be brought to my attention later. It always happens that way._


	2. in which friends decide to become involv...

since i forgot this on the first chapter-  
Disclaimer: i dont own Yami no Matsuei. it would be awesome if i did, but alas i dont.

sorry this chapter is so short! just trying to set up more of the insanity.  
containted within are the further adventures of two of the most cluelessly adorable individuals ever. and one large shikigami. and some of watari's potions...  
as always PLEASE review!!!!! pleaseohpleaseohplease! if nothing else it gets me to update faster!

-Fireun

* * *

'_Man, I screwed that up. I really am such a hassle to him. I don't even know why you keep me around Hisoka, why you asked me to stay...I know you need me; I have felt you cling to me needing comfort from your nightmares. I am like one big fluffy security blanket. Cuddled and loved all night, put in the closet all day. Something to keep hidden, never to show anyone else.'_

Tsuzuki munched on a danish, wide purple eyes shimmering with unshed unhappiness, not even tasting the sugar. It was more reflex than pleasure at this point. He was upset, so it was time to eat sweet things, like putting a band-aid on a wound that really should have some stitches. And about as effective. He considered calling Byakko. The shikigami would be company if nothing else, someone to spend time with who didn't hate him or wouldn't demand he get back to work.

'_I want to cuddle...'_

Well, at least Byakko wouldn't laugh. Or tell anyone about how his master called him to be used as a sort of massive stuffed animal...

Which is how Byakko found himself settled comfortably amidst the blooming sakura trees, his master curled up against his flank, sleeping. _'Unconventional...but pleasant.' _But, then again, what was there about his master that was conventional? He glanced affectionately at Tsuzuki's sleeping form. That was what made Tsuzuki such a pleasure to serve, a master so different than any other, so caring and involved with everyone. Byakko caught himself as he huffed a most un-godlike purr into existence and went still, hoping no one had happened to wander by and hear. Didn't want to ruin his image after all...

"'Soka..." Tsuzuki muttered in his sleep, curling tighter against the comforting warmth of his shikigami.

Byakko pricked his ears back, tilting his head to the side in bemusement. Hisoka? Tsuzuki's partner? What had that little brat done _THIS_ time to upset his master? He was going to have to have a talk with that kid...

"..am going to have to have a talk with him, Tatsumi." Watari sighed, carefully pouring something green into a beaker of something a sick looking yellow. There was no puff of smoke, no explosion, and Watari looked vaguely...disappointed?

Tatsumi tried to ignore his eccentric partner, determined to keep his attention on the problem at hand. "I could talk to the boy tomorrow if you want. I would rather this didn't drag out too long. Tsuzuki tends to splurge on sweets when he is depressed, as well as spend money he does not have on sake."

"Tsuzuki? Spend on sweets? Surely you jest, old friend!" Watari shook the beaker a bit, causing the green liquid to drift around the yellow, not quite mixing.

"Watari...!" Tatsumi inched backward as a sweet sort of burning smell drifted from the beaker in the form of sickly yellow smoke.

"Ahhh...not quite what I wanted..." Watari coughed as almost all of the liquid puffed into smoke with an audible pop right into the scientists face. "Well, that didn't work."

"Watari...about our coworkers?"

"Ah! Right! Bon is a bit taken with our Tsuzuki, if I am not mistaken. And knowing him, it is making him miserable."

"Right. And we all know Tsuzuki's opinion of Hisoka."

Watari grinned. "Better than chocolate, if my understanding is correct."

"What else would have kept him around? We all know it wasn't his paycheck."

"You know, Tatsumi, you could consider giving him a little more leeway when it comes to expenditures..."

Tatsumi pushed his glasses higher on his nose, flashing Watari the accountant-look-of-death. "Give him _more_? Let's try not to encourage him."

This time Watari's cough was completely a nervous function. No one liked to be the subject of that particular look. "Well, if we manage to untangle this situation for them, he will have something better than sweets, correct? And then he won't be as tempted to spend as much on...frivolous things like dessert!"

That did the trick. He had Tatsumi's undivided attention, though that in itself was a little intimidating. Watari could almost see the number crunching going on behind those deep blue eyes. "Excellent. I assume you will take care of this as soon as possible, Watari?"

"Sure! I will talk to bon first thing in the morning!" Watari all but bounced in his (mostly ineffective) effort to contain his enthusiasm.

"Sooner is possible, Watari. If they mope about and do as little as they did today much longer I will have to cut their pay." Tatsumi winced as Watari's beaker gave off one more burp of depressed looking gas, and hastily retreated.


	3. In which a kiss is stolen

Disclaimer: much to my dismay, I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the bishies contained within. At this point, I don't even own this fic. It is writing itself. I am just typing. This was going to be a Tsuzuki-centric fic when I started. It looks like the guys might actually be getting somewhere in this chapter! I am dreading what Watari has planned though....he can be so....enthusiastic...

As always, please review! It makes me feel all warm and snuggly inside, with the added effect that it makes me sit down and write.

Enjoy!

-Fireun

* * *

Evening. Finally. He could leave the office and get safely into the house without having to have another run in with Tsuzuki. Hisoka neatly stacked his remaining paperwork, arranging it carefully on the desk in order of importance, by topic, anything to reestablish a nice familiar order to things. An order that was still mocked by his most un-orderly appearance and definitely un-orderly cognitive state. _'Home. Dinner. Bed. Fast as possible. Get it over with. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow.' _It was a satisfying thought, comforting in the same way the neat stacks of paperwork were. A part of him was, apparently, not satisfied with comfort, as he found his eyes settling on Tsuzuki's desk, and the abandoned, now slightly stale, cinnamon buns sitting where Tatsumi had quietly deposited them this morning. Something in his head twitched at the image, a still life of unhappiness. _'Tsuzuki must be really upset...'_ No. He most definitely did not want to linger on that thought. The urge to go hug the older man was embarrassingly at the top of his priority list, if he bothered to think about it. Tsuzuki's eyes had been so wide and hurt when he had snapped at him this morning...Almost debilitating levels of crushed confusion had radiated off of him as he fled. An unwelcome twinge of guilt insinuated itself into Hisoka's mind, completely ruining the contentment an organized desk had produced. _'Ah, dammit...'_ Hisoka dragged his hands down his face one, half in exhaustion, half in frustration, then decided it was time to go home and hope the shit settled before he had to go anywhere _near_ it.

It almost worked.

He got out of the building, which was step one. He never made it to dinner, which was step two. His attention was snagged by the sound of a deep rumbling....purr? And something large and feline laying amidst the sakura trees...Unable to quiet his curiosity in favor of sanity, Hisoka wandered closer, careful not to look like he was sneaking up on what could only be Byakko. _'And where Byakko is, you can be damn sure Tsuzuki is, you idiot. Weren't you trying to avoid this?!'_

Byakko watched Hisoka's careful approach and grinned. This saved him having to go look for the boy himself later! How perfect! Hisoka seemed a bit put off by his toothy grin, so he made an effort to reduce it to more of a...smirk, which was the best he could manage in light of the current situation. The smile made a triumphant return a moment later when Hisoka got close enough for Byakko to notice the boys slow movements were due to the fact he was attempting to carefully pick his way barefoot across the ground, wary of anything that might cut him as he walked.

"Is there a reason for your lack of shoes, boy?"

The god's amusement danced along Hisoka's spine, making him flinch in embarrassment. "Well...Tsuzuki was sleeping on my socks so I wasn't wearing any...the thought of shoes must have completely slipped my mind..."

"Oh?" Byakko tilted his head to the side, his voice more of a deep, rumbling purr of amusement than anything else. "Had other things on your mind then?"

_That_ made Hisoka stare, startled at the god. "Of course I had other things on my mind! That _baka _was sleeping on my clothes!" Indignant, Hisoka all but stomped. All day, people pestering him, playing on some innuendo...It was like constantly being outside of some huge joke, catching only the chuckles and meaningful glances. "First Watari, and now you! What is up with everyone today?!"

This made Byakko laugh. He tossed his head back and his entire body shook with mirth. If Hisoka hadn't been so determined to be irate, the god's mirth would have been infectious. "Well, I am glad I am not irritated with you anymore. It appears you are driving _yourself_ nuts, so I need not get involved in _that _way."

Tsuzuki chose that minute to mutter something in his sleep and clutch at Byakko as he shifted positions. Hisoka blinked, stabbed with a wave of _longing/wanting/hurting_ as he regarded his sleeping partner.

"Ah, that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Byakko attempted to bring the boys attention back to himself, chuckling again when Hisoka's attention remained fixated on his partner.

'_Tsuzuki...You look so small laying there. So vulnerable. I hate thinking of you as vulnerable. You feel so upset...I don't know what to do for you, what to say. I need you to be the strong one Tsuzuki. You are almost always the strong one, and when you fall apart, Tatsumi is always there. The one time you fall apart around me... I...I felt the fires. Don't ever scare me like that again. Don't you DARE..._

_I royally screwed up earlier, didn't I? Really managed to hurt you. Again. Shows how good I am with people. What the hell use is empathy if I can't even figure out how to have a decent conversation?'_

Byakko watched, enthralled, as the boy tentatively walked over to where Tsuzuki slept. Hisoka stood there for a long moment, doing nothing but stare at his partner.

'_What am I going to do with you, Tsuzuki? What do you want from me? Hell, what am I going to do with myself? I want to...I...'_

A strange look crossed his face, as if he was carefully considering something, then he knelt, touched his lips to Tsuzuki's forehead in a quick, chaste kiss, then fled. Two thoughts crossed Byakko's mind as he watched Hisoka's retreating form; that the boys skin was as red as the flames of Suzaku, and that he was pleased the boy had managed to get his head together enough to show some sort of affection.

Tail twitching in a feline contemplation, scattering sakura blossoms with each swipe, Byakko continued his vigil over the sleeping Tsuzuki, who muttered a muffled "'Soka..." into the god's flank before settling back into a deeper sleep.

'_I was angry with you boy, for hurting my Tsuzuki. I would apologize to you for that some day. For now though...Let us see if we can't get you to figure out the value of what you have sitting in front of you...'_


	4. In which the plot thickens

Disclaimer- in spite of my near constant wishing, I still do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the bishies contained therein. I am merely borrowing them for a short span of time. And doing things to them that would make Hisoka KILL me...gomen Hisoka-chan!

As always, reviews are loved, and really do make me update faster. I am not just saying that. Thank you amazing people who are reading this and leaving me reviews. Makes me feel all warm and snuggly inside.

-Fireun

* * *

"BON!" Watari called out, waving happily. When the boy only sped up his pace in acknowledgement a small frown crossed Watari's usually sunny face. Jogging a little, Watari gained on the retreating shinigami. "Bon! Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

"I would rather not right now, Watari. I am tired; it has been a long day." Hisoka's voice was tense, his usual curt method of communication taken to a whole new level. When the scientist reached out to touch his shoulder, Hisoka whipped around, glaring. "I am not in the mood today, Watari!"

Watari blinked. Hisoka's face was cherry red from blushing, which mostly ruined the death glare his eyes were trying to hard to produce. "Are you still feeling ill? You didn't look so great at the office today. Perhaps something from the lab..."

"It would be more likely to kill me than cure me." Hisoka snapped, trying his damnedest to get the scientist to go away. _Before I end up doing something weird like try, or try to kiss him too. GAH! What the hell is WRONG with me today?!_ Watari's face fell, and Hisoka experienced a moment of victory before the blond shinigami's face broke into another beaming smile.

"That's ok. You said you weren't sick anyway. Just tired." Resting his chin in his right hand for a moment he tapped his index finger against his cheek once or twice before speaking again. "Your being so tired wouldn't have anything to do with Tsuzuki, would it?"

The scientist appeared serious, but Hisoka felt a small twinge of amusement, and his scowl grew even deeper, a wonderful accompaniment to the blush he couldn't seem to get rid of. "Sure, I am tired, as always, of being the partner of such an idiotic slacker!" Apparently a flip answer was not going to get him out of this conversation, for Watari only smiled.

"You realize, bon, that we are all just as likely to be concerned about you are we are about Tsuzuki. You are not carrying yourself in your usual way. This is cause for concern. Tsuzuki is more depressed than usual. Another cause for concern. To all appearances, the two things are related. Why else would you be avoiding the poor man as if he were made of...well....one of my failed potions?"

'_Why did I tell Tatsumi I would do this again? Bon looks like he is either going to implode on the spot or choke me to death. That really is a remarkable purple his face is turning. I wonder if it is ire or embarrassment. I would think the muscle tension would be from anger, but once can never be too sure. Hmm...I wonder if that fist is intended for me. It looks like it, from the way he is slowly lifting it, and I am sure that death glare is purely on my behalf...Though he really should just get the hint and go give Tsuzuki a hug or something. It would make everyone's life easier. Aha, yep, that fist is for me. Just as I thought.'_

Fuming, Hisoka threw a punch. Finally something he could unleash some of his confusion and stress onto. Watari took the attack with good grace, almost casually ducking to the side and stepping back a few feet. It was the other mans honest concern that caused Hisoka's backside to meet up with the ground for the second time in one day. The part of him that was very angry was quelled by the part that was begging for an explanation.

Watari winced as Hisoka turned his wide eyes up at him from where the boy had sat with a graceless thud in the middle of the pathway. He had never seen the poor thing look so utterly...defeated.

"Watari? Could we talk?"

Byakko nudged his master awake, grinning at the blearily happy look in deep purple eyes as Tsuzuki yawned and stretched. "If you don't want to miss eating some dinner today, you might want to think about moving."

"I had the most wonderful dream Byakko!" Tsuzuki beamed a sunny smile at his Shikigami, eyes gleaming as he came fully awake. "I was kissed! And then he took me out for ice cream! Chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and TWO cherries! And there was SO much whipped cream...!"

Byakko snorted a laugh that was threatening by the second to become a full out guffaw. "Tsuzuki, you are indeed a rare person." He waited until the Shinigami was done frolicking around in pure joy before standing and stretching. "Dinner?"

"Dessert?"

"You are impossible. Dinner first, then dessert." A wicked thought crossed the gods mind. _'That could work...'_ He made sure to put on his best 'innocent kitty' face before speaking again. "Why don't you see if Hisoka has had dinner yet? Company is always better for meals, and he worked hard today. He could most likely use the cheering up!" Byakko watched a progression of emotions move through purple eyes, and had to stifle a triumphant grin as Tsuzuki settled on a sort of cautious excitement.

"That is a good idea. I feel bad about leaving him alone all day. He must be livid with me..."

"Well, that is decided. If you don't mind, I will return home now. I have been gone quite some time and I need to think of some reason apart from pillow that you summoned me for such a span of time."

Tsuzuki grinned apologetically, thanked his Shiki, and ambled off to find Hisoka. _'Now where would he want to eat...'_


	5. In which Watari gives advice

Disclaimer- and I still have no ownership of these bishies. Just playing around with them for the duration.

Wow. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Means a bunch to me, since this is the first fic I have ever written, and is turning out much longer than originally intended. Like I said, feedback makes me write more and faster. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

a hundred thousand glompings to you all

-Fireun

* * *

"...and I don't know what to do, Watari. I don't know how to need someone, at least not how to express it. Hell, I am not good at expressing anything but irritation when it comes to him..."

"Bon, has it ever occurred to you that irritation might be your way of avoiding affection?" Watari slouched back in his chair, disrupting the balance of 003, who fumbled into flight with a disgruntled chirp. He regarded his friend with a critical eye, taking in the boys abrupt, brisk movements, his uncharacteristically anxious expression. '_What am I going to do with you, bon? My first inclination is to lock you and Tsuzuki in a room, have Tatsumi guard the door, and hope you can sort it out before you are both driven insane!' _

Hisoka blinked, catching the edge of the other mans amused...frustration? Anxiety? He couldn't quite make it out...

"Well, bon, as for how to deal with Tsuzuki, have you considered not _trying_ to need him? I am sure he _knows_ you need him, though the way you are prone to smacking his emotional involvement in your well being can't be helping..."

Hisoka's face fell, brilliant green eyes growing misty with disgust and unhappiness. "I don't _mean_ to hurt him, Watari. I really don't. I just don't know...I can't understand..." He sighed deeply, pulling his hands down his face in aggravation. "Can't you just tell me what to do? Fix this situation? Is there some potion you can force down his throat that will make everything make sense?"

"Well, if I was sure to put enough sugar in the potion I could get him to drink just about anything I think. Well, apart from the sex changing potion. I can't seem to find any volunteers for that one..." At Hisoka's baleful glare, Watari attempted to steer himself back towards the general neighborhood of the situation at hand. "Hisoka, I am about to have a rare moment of complete seriousness. If you don't feel you can talk to him about this, try to just enjoy his company. Try to just enjoy having him with you, begging for food or avoiding paperwork, or just sitting near you. Try and enjoy every little bit of him instead of trying to repair his personal...flaws. If you can figure out how to do _that_, then maybe you can figure out what it means, on a rational level, to need him around."

Hisoka blinked, having just been smacked across the head with an epiphany from a most unlikely source, he attempted frantically to find some sort of stability so as to be able to gather his dignity, leave the room on his own, and find someplace to practice kata until the sanity of the world reestablished itself.

'_Your biggest problem, bon, is you analyze everything far too much. You are not used to people enjoying your company yet. Our Tsuzuki must be quite the puzzle to you. Well, he is a patient man, just don't drive him away Hisoka...you really do need him and I think he needs that.'_ Watari glanced almost halfheartedly at the lab, at all the creative work he _should_ be doing. His attention lighting on something pinkish and kind of...glowing, Watari smiled. '_I wonder what happens if I add this...'_ He mused, reaching for a small vial of an orange powder.

"Hisoka?"

The voice was awkward, hesitant, and unmistakably belonged to Tsuzuki. Hisoka finished the kata he was working on and turn around slowly. Tsuzuki hovered in the door, clearly uncertain as to whether he should enter or not. Beautiful purple eyes widened in joy as Hisoka motioned for his partner to enter.

"Hisoka...erm, I was wondering if you would want to go get some dinner...?"

"Tsuzuki, you do realize it is well after dinner time, correct?" Hisoka winced at the tone his voice. He was not trying to be discouraging. He really wasn't...

"Ah...you have already eaten then?" Tsuzuki's voice drooped almost as dramatically as his posture. "I knew it was a little late, but you forget to eat sometimes, so I thought maybe..."

"I haven't eaten yet. I was just pointing out the time, I guess."

It was Tsuzuki's turn to wince internally. His presence obviously was upsetting his partner. Hisoka was clearly uncomfortable, his bearing a bit too stiff, his voice so politically neutral..."I am sorry, Hisoka. I didn't mean to interrupt."

'..._try to just enjoy his company...' _

"Ah, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called out, attempting to stop the other man's dejected retreat. Tsuzuki paused, looked over his shoulder, and Hisoka almost sobbed at the tentative hope in those expressive purple eyes. "I am not hungry, but I know a coffee house...I mean if you still wanted to go out...I know it isn't dinner but they have good cake there...and they have a mocha drink thing..."

Hisoka was most definitely not prepared for the enthusiastic glomping he received as he attempted to force the invitation out of a mouth which appeared to have ceased to function upon Tsuzuki's entrance. The man radiated such massive waves of pure happiness that Hisoka was hard pressed to keep a silly little grin off of his face.

'..._enjoy...'_

'_Ah, why the hell not.' _

And he stopped trying to cover his own shy happiness with safe distancing, and allowed a tiny, awkward smile to slide into face as Tsuzuki pulled him anxiously out of the room, forgetting in his excitement that _Hisoka_ was the one who knew where they were going.

"Hey, idiot, unless _you_ know where we are headed perhaps you should let me do the leading."

And for some reason or another the word 'idiot' carried no sting.


	6. In which a claim is made

Disclaimer- Nope, the boys still aren't mine.

Ah, the fluff. And here I thought this was going to be more angsty when I started out. Heh. Guess the guys have minds of their own. Graduate classes started back up today, so I don't know how often I will be able to update in the future. Though, as always, reviews make me feel loved and very much in the mood to write.

-Fireun

* * *

"Tsuzuki...please wipe the foam off of your nose..."

Tsuzuki almost danced in place with joy at the grudging amusement in Hisoka's voice. It wasn't frustration, it wasn't anger; it was pleasure. The man was _happy_ to be around _him_!

Hisoka watched his partner shine the most honest smile he had ever seen, a smile that was more than just a movement of the facial muscles. It touched the eyes, traced through every movement of his body, lending a beauty to the man's careless grace. Tsuzuki was a bundle of just barely harnessed electricity. _'And I am buying him caffeine? There has got to be something wrong with this picture...'_ He couldn't help it. There was something to that other man that drew him in and refused to let him be. The more he tried to fight it off the worse it became.

'..._just enjoy his company...'_

Hidden behind the bulk of a double latte mug Tsuzuki closed his eyes in absolute bliss. This was what he wanted, needed. The smile on Hisoka's face...that smile itself was worth turning away from the end he had desired. It wasn't the smile of someone amused with his antics, the smile of someone who lovingly put up with his quirks. It was a smile of genuine affection, of a casual enjoyment of his company.

Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's contentment, and couldn't help but respond in kind. _'Well, there really is something relaxing about sitting in a coffee house, with the low lighting and soft live music. And it really is good to see him _actually_ happy for once. It is so easy sometimes to forget that that smile is an act most of the time. Ah man, he has foam all over his nose, and he isn't doing anything about it...that looks rather amusing, but that girl in the corner is staring...'_

It took Hisoka a moment to realize the girl was making calf eyes at Tsuzuki who, being the gentleman he was couldn't ignore her. His polite attention was having a somewhat more intimately-oriented effect on the girl, making Tsuzuki uncomfortable enough that he started looking for escape routes... Before Hisoka had time to reason with his first inclination, he was leaning forward to wipe the foam off of his partners face with a napkin, looking at the girl the entire time. That seemed to get some sort of idea across as she pouted once, then turned her attention elsewhere.

'_Oh, shit, did I just...'_

The stunned look on Tsuzuki's face answered the question.

As did the depressed glances from a few of the obviously single females in the room before they turned their almost predatory attentions elsewhere.

'_Oh...crap. I did.'_

He had just, in a very polite way, put Tsuzuki off-limits to the date hunters in the café. He had just casually informed them that Tsuzuki was taken. _By him_.

He was horrified, not at the implication, which most likely _should_ have bothered him, but by the fact that Tsuzuki might not appreciate the claim.

His face back to being smothered in a mug, Tsuzuki attempted to keep from bolting. Not in simple fear, but from the fear that Hisoka didn't mean what his actions implied, or worse yet, that he wasn't implying anything at all and had just acted without thinking. Either way, he couldn't let the rush of warmth that filled him go to his head. He couldn't take too much hope from one affectionate gesture...

"Ummm....Tsuzuki? About that..."

Hisoka's voice was tentative, quiet, and Tsuzuki's heart plummeted into the general vicinity of his socks. "Hmm? It's ok Hisoka. I should have wiped it off sooner."

Hisoka wanted to shrink at the crestfallen feel to his partner's voice, smothered even as it was by thick ceramic. "It's not that...I mean, you aren't angry with me...?"

_Angry? Why the merry hell would I be angry? _Tsuzuki pulled his face out of the safe hiding place of the coffee cup and regarded Hisoka in sublime confusion. "'Soka, why would I be angry?"

Hisoka blinked, wondering yet again if it was possible for someone to be this socially dense. "About the whole napkin thing. I want to know if it upset you."

"Well, I had something on my face, right?"

"...right..."

"And it looked silly, right?"

"....right..."

"So what is there to be upset about?"

That seemed to end that train of thought for Tsuzuki, for he smiled sweetly and broke off a piece of a particularly moist looking brownie and offered it to his green eyed companion. "You should have some, 'Soka. It is real tasty."

"I am alright."

"C'mon! Take a bite!"

"It's ok Tsuzuki. I got it for you. Enjoy!"

"I would enjoy it more if you tried some!"

"No, really, I am fine."

"Look at that young couple. Aren't they absolutely adorable?"

Hisoka thought his ears were going to catch fire he was blushing so furiously upon hearing that particular statement, catching sight of the older women who were smiling benignly in his general direction.

That was the opening Tsuzuki needed, and he seized upon it with opportunistic glee. As Hisoka's jaw hung open in boundless embarrassment Tsuzuki plunged a delectable morsel in, triumphantly getting to share his treat at last!

Well, Hisoka had thought his embarrassment was boundless. As Tsuzuki fed him chocolate brownie, as the women tittered happily, he found a new level to which to soar.

Oblivious to it all, Tsuzuki bit into his own piece of chocolate heaven, smiling, waiting for Hisoka to exclaim its deliciousness.

Even his obliviousness had its limits though. And upon noticing the dumbfounded expression on Hisoka's face, and guessing its source to be the numerous faces turned their way, he dropped the his remaining money (just enough to cover the tab thankfully!) onto the table and steered Hisoka from the café.


	7. In which Watari whistles

Disclaimer – I am, unfortunately, not the proud owner of the bishies contained within. I am just continually abusing them to my own ends. I will return them when this all works itself out.

And another chapter. Thank you all SO much for reading. Grad school just started up again, so I don't know how fast I will be able to post, but at least this is a good place to pause. The boys really do need to sort things out a bit. I hope this one reads alright. I am so sleepy right now...

-Fireun

* * *

'_Poor guy looks like he has been smacked in the face with a plank...'_ Tsuzuki bit his lower lip thoughtfully, a slight line of contemplation scratching its way down his forehead. For those who knew him best, Tsuzuki in actual _Tsuzuki-mode_ only took a little adjusting to. For those whose acquaintance with him was casual at best, seeing Tsuzuki quietly looking thoughtful while walking slowly and purposefully would have come as quite a shock. But, alas, there were in fact times when there were more important things to consider then when the next baked delicacy would be available. And right now, that thing was the apparently muddled emotional state of his partner. _'Seriously, I have seen sheep that look less confused...'_ A quick reaffirming look at Hisoka's usually closed face made Tsuzuki wince a bit. _'I really hate that I, again, am the source of his mental state. I appear to be rather good at making him twitch...Well, at least he is working out his feelings for once instead of sitting on them and pretending they don't exist. Though, if I had the emotional state of everyone around me constantly intruding, I might admit to some difficulty in the feeling department myself.'_

Quietly considering what to do with his partner, Tsuzuki decided on a park bench in slight disrepair beside a tiny pond that was a little on the....green side. _'Well, at least there wont be much human traffic over here...that should help him get his bearings with the least possible amount of interruption. Although, being stuck with me still might not help.'_

Setting Hisoka on the bench was akin to putting one of those large stuffed bears in a sitting position- you had to make sure they weren't going to flop forward and fall. Having done all that he could in the helping out department, Tsuzuki settled himself on the other end of the bench to wait.

'_Tsuzuki. OK. I can understand that, I mean he IS good looking, and kind, and caring...and a total idiot. All those people staring...that was horrifying...I don't want him to leave me. Ever. He can't leave me. He said he would stay, stay with me. He wants to be with me. I need him here. But those people were all looking. I don't like being stared at. I hope they aren't staring now. Wait, someone is looking at me, staring...can't tell who it is...'_ Hisoka untangled his thoughts enough to tentatively _reach _out and attempt to identify his observer. That particular flavor was distinctly Tsuzuki, riddled with the usual concern for Hisoka's wellbeing, affection, and guilt, a deep sort of guilt weaving in and out of everything else as he watched Hisoka work through a particularly muddled situation.

'_That idiot. He feels guilty for this? That _idiot._'_

Hisoka shook his head once in an attempt at some sort of emotional spring cleaning, then turned his attention completely onto his partner. Tsuzuki lounged in a position that appeared for all the world to be the epitome of casual nonchalance. That careful stillness was what gave him away. "Tsuzuki?"

The other man gave a start, his eyes but not his attention having been on Hisoka. He blinked his wide purple eyes and grimaced. "Hisoka, sorry. I was thinking..."

"Such an alien activity. You must not be feeling well." _GAH! There I go again. That is not what this situation needs. I don't want him to go into hyperhappyfuneverythingisfine mode.' _"That didn't come out right. Let me try this again. This is not your fault."

It was Tsuzuki's turned to act the stunned sheep. "Ne?"

"This latest edition of Hisoka's mind overloads. Not your fault. At all."

"But the brownie..."

"It was delicious. Really it was."

"But it made all those people laugh, and say...things."

"And?"

Tsuzuki squirmed a little bit, eyes uncertain. This was it. That point in a not-quite relationship where no one wanted to be the one to ask if it was actually going to be a relationship. The awkward point where there was the answer you wanted, and didn't ask the question in case that wasn't the answer you got. "Well...they were saying how we were a couple..."

Hisoka took a deep breath. It was one thing to know you needed someone, and another all together to admit it to anyone. Hell, admitting it to the person involved was always the worst. _'And I even have an unfair advantage. I know he at least feels something for me. I don't know how anyone else gets all this relationship nonsense worked out without knowing what the other person is feeling. Must take some sort of courage...' _"It wasn't being a couple that upset me. It was...being stared at. It bothers me. And that was just a lot of people at once...and I didn't know how you would react to...well, being a couple."

There. He had said it. _'At least I think I did. Tsuzuki looks like his processing power is overloading...'_

Then a smile broke across Tsuzuki's face. A real smile. "So...we are a couple?"

Again some squirming occurred, on Hisoka's part this time. "...I suppose that is what I meant."

Hisoka braced for a glomping that never landed. Tsuzuki seemed content to place a hand on his partners shoulder and smile. _'Well, he knows me well enough to know I am still getting used to being touched. I think...I think I can do this. If it is with him...'_ Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in one of the first instances of complete contentment he had ever felt in Tsuzuki. The other man had finally gotten a solid grip on something he had needed for a long time. Slowly, tentatively, Hisoka reached up a hand and placed it on top of Tsuzuki's. _'I need you, Tsuzuki. Your patience with me and your affection. And...I think you need the same from me.'_

Whistling quietly to himself Watari handed the girl a small collection of money as she left the coffee shop. "I think this is one expenditure that Tatsumi is going to have no problem with." He grinned, seeing his friends on a bench a little ways off, obviously completely engrossed in each other. "Hell, one of my plans worked out. I should get a raise. I am glad Hisoka did turn out to be the jealous type." Whistling a jaunty tune Watari went to find himself something to do for a bit, to continue gloating quietly before telling Tatsumi of the results of this particular experiment.


	8. In which there is much cuddling

Disclaimer- characters still not mine.

well, i think this is it. it kinda wrote itself this evening, and i think i am satisfied where it stopped.  
thank you all for reading. this was tons of fun! now to plot something else to do to the poor guys...

-Fireun

* * *

'_It's my turn to watch over you as you sleep, Tsuzuki. Remarkable, isn't it, where we are now? I never would have dreamed of this. It still seems too surreal to be happening. But...seeing you smile, feeling your hand rest tentatively on mine...it is worth it. It will take getting used to, but it is worth it. I never dared dream something this _good_ could happen to me. I tried to warn you. I am not...good at expressing myself. This is going to be tough. But I get the feeling you understand. Hell, you are trying to learn to be open again, to feel without flinching. I want you to know I can accept you, and all you are. There isn't a hair on your head that I am loath to touch. In fact, I take a weird sort of pleasure in running my hands through your hair. Like I am doing now...If someone had suggested a month ago even that I would be here with you, in this place in this way, I would have coughed a laugh and moved on. It feels good to curl up in the protective embrace of your arms, even if you do tend to hold me tight when the nightmares creep in. I am not going to leave you, Tsuzuki. Just...have patience with me. I am so new at this...'_

Hisoka rested his head on Tsuzuki's lean chest with a gentle sigh. It was a brave thing, climbing into the other mans bed to sleep. It had been a study in will not to flinch away when Tsuzuki pulled him close, pillowed him on his chest. To his credit, Tsuzuki held him loosely, careful to let the younger shinigami know he was free to flee if he felt the need. Tsuzuki had fallen asleep like that, a smile on his face, his partner safe in his arms. For all appearances Tsuzuki was a pillar of contentment, but Hisoka could feel the tension, the anxiety that hovered beneath the mans happiness.

'_So afraid I will decide to leave, to reject you. It is going to take us both a bit of time, isn't it?' _Hisoka yawned hugely. Having had so little sleep the past few days, the sirens call of sleep was proving overwhelming. _'Well, it can't hurt...can it?'_ Cautiously settling closer against the warmth that was Tsuzuki, Hisoka finally let his eyes slide shut.

For a quick minute Tsuzuki panicked upon waking and feeling another body in the bed. Then the previous evening caught up with him. This was Hisoka, no demon from his past. Hardly daring to believe he regarded the smaller form cuddled against his side. Hisoka's face was completely relaxed in sleep, giving him the appearance of his physical age that his normal cautious, almost crabby, demeanor hid. And he was pressed tight against Tsuzuki's side, one arm twinned around the older shinigami's in a sort of sleepy death grip. It was so strange. Welcome, but strange, to have Hisoka sleeping there, in his bed. It was the prize he had secretly yearned after for so long, but was scared to want too much as he had grown to expect disappointment and rejection_. 'No rejection from you, 'Soka. Just shy nervousness. Like my own. Neither of us really know what to do with this situation, do we? We just know we want it to work out, to not go away.' _Slowly, careful not to jostle his bedmate, Tsuzuki shifted so as to be able to rest his chin on the top of Hisoka's head. This. This is what he had wanted; the feel of another's warmth, the physical contact of being needed. The comfort of touching.

"I stayed for _this_, 'Soka-chan. Please don't ever change your mind. Don't send me away..." It was a fervent prayer, intended to be heard only by the morning itself.

"Idiot." It was a quiet mutter, a sleepy jumble of syllables and muzzy emotion painstakingly pronounced. Hisoka opened bleary green eyes and managed a half-awake smile up at Tsuzuki as he moved around a bit to get a better view. "If I wanted you to go I wouldn't have climbed in here. Or paid for dinner last night after coffee. Or watched that horrifyingly sappy anime with you before bed or..." a massive yawn interrupted his evidence, and he plopped his head back onto Tsuzuki's chest, where he listened to the comfortingly rhythmic beat of the others heart.

"I'm..." Tsuzuki started, his voice strained.

"If you apologize I am going to kick you. I am most definitely close enough to smack you a good one." Another yawn. "Although, it is not like the bruise will stay long. Might have to kick you again..."

Guilt aborted by a gentle smile, Tsuzuki mussed Hisoka's hair affectionately. "Well, I..."

"When you get that mess in your head sorted out, and when I am actually awake, then we can talk." At Tsuzuki's bemused expression Hisoka tapped the side of his head like that was the most important piece of information he would possible have shared with his partner. "Why so puzzled? I can feel you. Too tired to do anything about it right now. So pause the guilt trip so I can get some sleep. You can be miserable later. I will buy some cake. You will eat it. And then everything will be better. Sound like a plan?"

Tsuzuki didn't even bother answering. It was definitely a function of Hisoka's less than complete wakefulness that he was saying so much at all. It would do nothing to try and reason with him in his current state. _'He is stubborn enough when he is _awake_.'_ Tsuzuki breathed deeply, pulling in the scent of his partner, basking in the feel of him snuggled close. _'I could get used to this...'_

With a smile he let his own eyes slide shut. _'I want to get used to this.'_

Watari pranced around the office, displaying what Tatsumi assumed he was going to have to refer as the Watari Dance Of Victory for some time. The scientist was crowing happily, his plans having worked out fantastically. His results were prefect.

"You are sure then that they spent the evening together?" Tatsumi sipped his coffee, pondering.

"The evening, as well as the entire night!" Watari cackled happily.

"I would assume then that they are still together? As it is two hours past when they should have been here at work." Another sip. "I was hoping that if they got this sorted out _more_ work would get done, not less."

Watari paused in his victory dance, horrified. "Tatsumi...you wouldn't...."

Carefully setting his mug on the counter, Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "They are late."

"Tatsumi...."

"And the first person who disturbs them is getting their pay docked for a month."

Watari grinned at the smile in his friends voice. "Tatsumi. You really are a nice guy."

"Don't let that get around. Then no work will get done around here."

"_From the first hello you gave to me  
I've done nothing else but smile  
And I know you're in a hurry  
Ah but it's gonna take a while  
So forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know  
I'm goin' fast as I can, please dont make me rush  
This feelin's comin' on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
Don't push me in too deep  
I've always been the fool who rushes in  
I know you've got to take the pieces one by one  
For you've got everything  
So forgive me if we take time  
But there's something that's been on my mind  
I'm goin' fast as I can, please dont make me rush  
This feelin's comin' on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
Oh there'll be times when I'm mistaken  
And there'll be times when we're gonna fight  
Ah but you needn't doubt  
We can work it out  
And in time we'll get it right, oh....  
Oh so forgive me if we go slow  
Ah but there's something I think you should know_

_I'm goin' fast as I can, please dont make me rush  
This feelin's comin' on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet..."_

"_Fast As I Can" – Great Big Sea_

_-End._


End file.
